Camp equals Craziness
by ch3rrylips
Summary: [Complete]Summer Camp, what more can you say? especially with a girl who can't get a boyfriend, a guy who can't get girls away from him.and a psychotic bimbo, who has probably never seen a full tshirt. EllexWill and more...[sequel coming soon]
1. Intro

_A/N: Okay, just today, i have been rethinking on whether or not to delete Summer Madness. I wan't too, but then again i don't. So i want you guys to read my new story Release, and see if which one you like better. Or if I should continue with both._

* * *

**Summary:**Elle. A girl who has never been more than friends with a guy. Will. Who can't get girls off of him, and has just been cheated on by his girlfriend of 2 years. They meet at a camp for the summer, and...Read and Review to find out what happens.

**Full Summary:**

**_Elle_** is the kind of girl where everyone knows her and she knows everyone. She has a lot of good friends, both girls and boys. And if she is in some place new, she is known as the social butterfly. The problem is that she has never been more than friends with ANY guy.

**_Will_**, is the guy, who is practically good at anything. Not to mention he is hot. He is the quarterback for the football team, has good grades, and has girls all over him. He has had a girlfriend for 2years, but at the end of the school year, he finds out that she has been cheating on him, with his best friend. The problem, he doesn't really trust girls anymore.

**_The camp_** is a place that runs during the summer for 2 months. This summer, the camp is running low on counselors, and are taking any volunteers. The counselors, are 18 year-old. And the kids that go there are 15 years-old. Each cabin will have a pair of counselors, a male and a female.

Elle and Will's parents want them to get out of the house for the summer, and have signed their kids to be the counselors, and are surprisingly paired up to be counselors for Cabin 7A. See what happens when their personality clashes and they create mayhem for the camp. And during their stay at the camp, will they help each other with their problems? Will love bloom for these two teenagers?

* * *

_Sorry for the long summary, it is very detailed huh? Well, this first post is kind of the intro to the story. You know where I will explain everything. _

* * *

**Made-up Characters:**

**_Lana - _**a girl that will be Elle's best friend throughout the story

**_Grier_** **_- _**a guy who will be Will's best friend throughout the story

**_Cameron_** - a girl that is in cabin 7A _(the main girl kid that attends the camp)_

**_Mike - _**a boy that is in cabin 7A _(the main boy kid that attends the camp)_

**_Amie_** - a girl who will be the bitch of the camp (_gotta have one of those right? _

* * *

**Couples:**

Elle and Will

Lana and Grier

Cameron and Mike


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay I wanna make this quick. Each chapter will be each day. You know chapter 1 will be Day 1: _insert title here._ And each chapter will for sure have the POV's of Elle and Will. I might add others if needed. I am not very good at making titles, so bear with me.

_Disclaimer: I don't own the book, I own the plot and the made-up characters of this story though._

* * *

Chapter 1:: Day 0:: Release

* * *

**Elle's POV**

"Hey Ellie! I wanted to ask you something."

"Sup Joe. Watcha wanna ask?"

"I was wondering...well...if you could, you know, ask Nancy if she wanted to go to the movies with me?"

_Sigh_ That is how it always is. All of my guy friends asking me if I could ask my best friend Nancy out on a date for them. Why won't guys look at me as more than a friend kind of way? Better yet, why won't they just ask Nancy out themselves? 'Cuz I don't wanna do it!

"Sure...when and where?" well, maybe I'll start telling them tomorrow?

But what I Do want, is a relationship with a guy. As in more than friends.

* * *

**Will's POV**

"Will! Wait, it's not what you think, honestly!"

"IT"S NOT?!?!? Wait you are right, because it isn't what I think, it is what I SEE!! How could you Jen? Especially with my best friend!"

FUCK!!! why is this happening to me? Well, she has been acting weird lately. I guess she was guilty? No, that's not it.

"You know what Jen, it's over." and I just left, without letting Jen explain anything. I know it doesn't sound fair, but come on, I was mad as HELL! Maybe even madder!

But right now, what is fair to me, is that I will NEVER trust a girl again.

* * *

**Elle's POV**

After, I got Nancy to go out with Joe, I went home. I mean, I wouldn't blame a guy for wanting to go out with Nancy. She is gorgeous. She has brown, wavy hair, and shiny brown eyes. And she has a body to KILL for.

Me, on the other hand, only have brown hair that curls on its own, up to my waist. And I also have brown eyes. My body? It's just skinny and fit. I do run track. But enough about what I look like, I am getting depressed comparing myself to Nancy. Right now, it is summer, I just finished school too! So I will be going to college soon! I am sooo exited. I just don't know what school I want to go to yet.

Right now I am in my black Honda civics Hybrid going home. Yea I am currently living with the parental units. But this summer I will be apartment hunting. I just need to find a school before I do that, hehe. Anyways, when I got into my house, it was empty. And, to you it might not be weird. But for me it is. You see my parents work, in the house. They don't go to an office or anything, so they are always home. Now do you see why this is weird?

Whatever, at least I get the house to myself. _Grumbling...gruurlinak_ Wow, I guess I'm hungry.

_Dear Ellie,_

_Me and dad, went down town to check out the new museum. We'll be back tonight. Oh, and, there is some money for some pizza. Don't throw a party!_

_Love,_

_Mom & Dad_

Ha! Throw a party?!?! Usually when you throw a party, you get a hook-up. What hook-up. No FUCKING guy will even ask me out to the movies as a date! GRRRRR!!!!!Thanks mom you just got me to think that I will never ever get a Boyfriend.

* * *

**Will's POV**

When I finally got away from that hell of a place called school, I went to blow off some steam. Shooting some hoops usually helps me. Yea yea, I play football, but basketball is just something I do to relax.

_Swish_

That is a good sound to hear at the end of a day. I am just glad that I don't have to go back to highschool when summer is over. But now I have to think of what college I want to go to. I'll think about it later.

When I got out of my car (I'll think of Will's car later) I went straight up to my room. And leave it to my dad to have planned out half my summer for me. On my desk was a brochure for a summer camp. Not only will he force me to go, I have to be the counselor there. What a summer this is gonna be.

There will probably be girls that will stalk me the whole summer! Just great.

"Will! Stop staring at the paper, and start packing, we are leaving at 6a.m sharp! Oh and pack enough for 2 months." dad, you aren't in the military anymore!

* * *

**Elle's POV**

After, I ordered pizza, I needed to calm down. My mom and her little 'party' comment got me pretty bummed. What I do to get my mind off things is to read. I don't know what happens to me, but when I read, it's like I am in another world. Like whenever something happens and I am reading, I will ignore it totally.

And ironically, I like to read romance things. You know like highschool stories. Right now, I am finishing reading the first book to the First Kiss Series. I guess I fell asleep early while reading.

'cuz when woke up it was 5 in the morning, I was in my bed too. And it is a sucker because when I wake up, I can't go back to sleep. So I get up.

_BAM!_

_Groan _"What the Hell?" I just tripped on something. Wait, I don't remember leaving my suitcase in the middle of my room. I don't even think I took it out.

"Are you okay Ellie?" yea mom, I wake up at 5 in the morning and trip on my face. Other than that I am peachy!

"Well, Ellie, before you ask why your suitcase out. Your dad and I have decided to sign you up as a counselor. You can get you mind off of school for the whole 2 months there! Isn't that great? Now get ready and we will drive you there at 6a.m."

...Wow, you are smart mom. Wait 'till the last minute to tell me so that I can't argue. You are EVIL!!!!!

☼•○○○•☼

A/N: SO what do you think? Do you like this story better than my other one? Anyways, you know the drill:

**R & R**


	3. Chapter 2

A/N:

_Disclaimer: I don't own the book, I own the plot and the made-up characters of this story though._

* * *

Chapter 2::Day 1::Release

* * *

**Will's POV**

I don't know why my dad didn't let me drive myself to the flippin camp. But hey, at least I get to be away from Jen and Lance for most of the summer.

"Will, stop moping and get out of the car. You will have a great time at the camp." my dad says, _trying_ to make me happy about being here. Well, if I have to be happy to get him to leave me the hell alone then fine.

"You know what dad? You're right, maybe this camp won't be so bad." when I said this tried not to look in his eyes. Other wise he would have known I lied. So I was getting out of the car with my bag when saying that load of bull.

And he drove away...coming to pick me up in 2 months.

"Yea, this camp won't be so bad...my ass." I mimicked myself.

"So, I guess you were forced to come here too?"

As I turned around, I found a guy, my age. He had dirty blonde hair color and his eyes were green.(all of the characters will be on my profile...just a heads up, no very good at describing people.)

"Yea, I was, the names Will."

"Grier. Nice to meet you. Right about now, you and me are the only ones here. But there is this one girl. Amie. Watch out for her. She is like a leech! She won't let go until she is satisfied. She just plain creeps me out!" When Grier said this he was shivering at some part where he mentioned this Amie girl. You know, Grier is all right.

"Thanks man, I just got out of a bad relationship, I don't need another girl all over me. So where are we suppose to go right now?"

"Ummm...I think in that building with the lights on? Not sure but lets check it out."

* * *

**Elle's POV**

The whole ride to the camp was silent. My mom or dad didn't say a word to me after I got into the car, and that was a good thing too, because I wasn't going to say a thing to them!I know I am being childish, but that is just how I act when I am mad. I pout, I stomp, and all that good stuff. Don't get me wrong I am not a brat, I just like to act childish mad than be all serious.

I broughtmy iPod nano with me, I can't go anywhere without it.

When I we finally got there, my parents finally said something to me.

"Ellie, lighten up, it'll be fun. You love working with kids, this is a great opportunity." leave it to dad to me the optimistic one. But he does have a point. Hmph, I hate it when my parents are right.

"Alright, dad, I promise I'll try to have a good time. But you will remember to pick me up in 2 months right?" well I can never be sure. My parents are forgetful.

As I got out of the car with my suitcase, I started walking to a building with lights and people in it. Then I suddenly trip on air! And all of my stuff in the front of my bag go flying out.

"GRRR, I already hate this place and I haven't even been here one minute!" I yelled to myself as I started picking up the stuff.

"Hey, I saw what happened, here let me help you."

When I turned around, I saw this really pretty girl. She was about my height which is weir considering I am taller than most girls. She looked asian, her hair was in two bun, and...was her eyes...purple?!?!?!(again all of the characters are in my profile, how they look and all)

"Before you go freekazoid on me, my eyes aren't purple, they are just contacts. The names Lana by the way."

"Oh, that is a really cool purple, thanks for helping me, oh and my names Ellie." she sounds cool, maybe we will hang out while I am here.

"So, do you know where we are suppose to go Lana?"

"Well, I think it is that building over there." she pointed to the cabin I was goin to before I tripped.

"Okay then, shall we?" I held out my arm so that she could hook hers with mine. When she did we skipped our way to the cabin.

When we got there, it was pretty packed, but there were two seats in the back...

* * *

W**ill's POV**

When me and Grier got the cabin, he was right, there weren't many people there. But the girl he was talking about was. Right when we walked in there were girls all over us. Well, the amount of girls that were there, which were really only like 10. But this Amie girl was the worst. She just went in the middle of Grier and I and just hooked her arms with ours and pulled us to the back of the room.

"Hey there Grier, I don't believe I have met your friend here, wanna introduce us?" and uhg, look at all the make-up she is wearing!

"Uhhh, hey...Amie, this is Will...Will, this is Amie."

Like I give a damn, she kind of reminds me of Jen. "Ummm, nice to meet you?"

And right when she was gonna go babbling on. Probably about herself. Another girl, maybe her friend, called her over, and thankfully she left!

So, for an hour or so, we waited for the rest of the camp to arrive, me and Grier spent the time talking about random stuff.

"Hey, Will, check out those girls that just walked in, man! They look like the only girls here with a brain!"

Yea, what Grier ment by that was, most of the girls here, are a bunch of plastics. They have a whole bunch of make-up on and are wearing clothes that shouldn't even be sold in stores. So when he said that, I kind of had to take a look for myself.

And surely, there were girls that showed up at this camp with a brain.

One of them looked asian and had her hair in a bun. And the other one looked cute. She had brown wavy hair to her waist.

"Dude, check them out! Especially the one in the buns. We should talk to them, Will."

They were cute, but I still didn't trust girls after what happened to me. But I wouldn't mind you know just being friends with them. And Grier new about Jen and Lance, I guess he was trying to get me to gorget Jen?

"Ummm, look man , I don't want a relationship right now, you know that."

"Well, I guess, we could just, you know ask for their names and all. And let them sit next to us, seeing as they need a place to sit."

Well, I guess that would be okay...

☼•○○○•☼

A/N: So, what do you think so far? next chapter, will be when they assign cabins, and counselor partners.

**R & R**


	4. Chapter 3

1A/N:

_Disclaimer: I don't own the book, I own the plot and the made-up characters of this story though._

* * *

Chapter 3::Day 1::Release

* * *

**Elle's POV**

I guess, when Lana and I arrived at the camp, we were the last one? I don't know but the place was packed. I was trying to look for a place for us both to sit...

"Pst...Ellie, look over there. There are these two hot guys looking at us!" she was like a little kid, kind of like me!

When I looked to where she was pointing there were two hot guys looking at us.

One had this dirty blonde hair and green eyes. I think this is the one that Lana was really talking about. Not to mention the fact that she was about to drool...luckily I was there to close her mouth before they saw us.

And the other one was brunette, and had blue eyes? I think, I don't really know, we were pretty far from them. But from where I was standing, they look pretty HOTT!

"Hey Ellie, there are two open seats!" and before I could say where, Lana was already dashing towards the open spots.

Basically she left me standing at the entrance with my mouth open, ready to say 'where?'

* * *

**Will' POV**

As soon as I said that I was okay with the two girls sitting near us,

"YESSS!!!!" Grier yelled. Really yelled. And I was sitting next him too!

"Owww! God, you wanna tone it down a notch?"

"Sorry, but they. Are. Hott!!! With a capital 'T'

But before, Grier or I could get the girls to come over, there was already one standing in front of us, about ready to fall on the floor and crack up. And I tried not to laugh myself.

* * *

**Amie's POV**

After Grier had arrived at the camp, I thought he was the hottest guy there, but then he walked into the cabin with another guy that was way HOTTER!

And I was right, 'cuz as soon as they walked in they were bombarded with girls. But these sluts don't have a chance. Not while I am here.

Will, when I found out his name, is going to be my boyfriend at the end of this camp.

So I was fumed, when these two freaks walked in, and they got the attention of the two hottest guys in camp! I can't believe those...those...FUCKING WHORES!!!!!!

Ooh, sorry, it's just when I don't get what I want, I have a really bad temper.

Those girls better stay away from Will and Grier if they wanna survive the two months.

* * *

**Elle's POV**

After about 10 seconds of standing there and looking like a total idiot, I started walking towards Lana. On my way there, I looked around the cabin and I caught sight of this really preppie girl. Man was she wearing a lot of make-up. And she was dressed in all pink!!!

How can a person stand one color all the time?

Anyways, I shook off the glare she was giving me, for God only now what reason.

When I got to Lana, I heard,

"YESSS!!!!" and "Owww! God, you wanna tone it down a notch?" and "Sorry, but they. Are. Hott!!! With a capital 'T'

* * *

**Lana's POV**

When I met Ellie, I knew she was a cool girl. And she was nice too. But anyways, when we were looking for a place to sit, I saw these two guys staring at us. And come on, who wouldn't squeal? Ellie didn't but that doesn't count, okay?

So, when I told Ellie, she didn't say anything, but I didn't really give her time to. I just dashed over to the seats, and waited to ask if we could sit. They were talking so I didn't want to...intrude.

When I got there, a guy with green eyes was yelling 'YES' and his buddy was yelling at him for being so loud. Not only are they gorgeous, but they are adorable! And when I hear the last of their conversation, I was about ready to cry of laughter! I mean, I heard them call me and Ellie hot and they didn't even know that we were right behind them.

* * *

**Grier's POV**

Okay, you guys know about the two hot girls that walked in right? Well if you were me and in private, I would have ran up to the girls and tackled them for coming to this camp. I mean, with all the girls that I saw today, you would too.

These two girls dressed like normal people, and best of all they weren't wearing pink!

After Will had yelled at me for, well, you know almost making him deaf, he looked straight at me. I was about to punch him for staring at me in a weird way. But then I saw that he was looking behind me and was...was he ...trying to hold in a laugh?

When I turned around, all I hear was laughter, and people trying to talk while laughing.

* * *

**Will's POV**

Right when I finished telling Grier to shut the hell up for being so loud, one of the girls had already showed up behind us. And I was the first one to notice. When Grier was looking weirdly at me, the other one had showed up. I was staring at her. But then I saw that both of them were starting to get teary eyed, I kind of figured that they had heard, Grier's little outburst.

And when he finally turned around, we all started laughing. And he looked really confused.

* * *

**Elle's POV**

Awww, when Lana whispered to me that they were adorable from what she had heard them say, I had agreed, when I saw the cute little face of confusion that one of them was giving us from laughing. And when I looked at the other one his eyes were blue. A really deep blue.

Anyways, when we finally stopped laughing, well except for Lana, she was still _trying_ to stop. I was the first to speak,

"Hey. My name's Ellie, and the other one next to me is Lana. Do you guys mind if we sit here?"

☼•○○○•☼

A/N: Okay how is it so far? I was just taking a break from typing, and i just found out there will be a lot of chapters to this story. A couple chapters for a day for TWO months. Well, i will enjoy writing this story!

**R & R**


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: okay okay, i am sorry for the long wait. but at least i posted a chapter eh? anyways just an update incase you didn't read my profile yet. Now instead of 2 months it will be like 2or 3 weeks. still haven't decided. and then i'll make a sequal. okay now that, that is out of the way on with the story!!!!CHARGE!!!!

_Disclaimer: I don't own the book, I own the plot and the made-up characters of this story though._

* * *

Chapter 4::Day 1:: Release

* * *

**Will's POV**

When we found out the 'hot' girls' names, I was pretty happy that we didn't have to prefer to them as 'the hot girls' anymore. I mean, yea, Grier is right, they are hot. But I just broke up with Jen, how do I know that these girls aren't the same?

Oh and there names are Lana, the asian girl. And Ellie, the girl that I will have to watch out for this summer. I don't think I can take another girl cheating on me. Especially if she decides to do it with Grier.

I know I just met him and all, but he has been a better friend than Lance is. And if I really think about it, Grier doesn't seem like the guy to do that.

_Ding!_ I got it! The way I can just avoid falling in love with Elle, I like that better than Ellie, is to act like a total jerk towards her! She will hate me and she won't like me back. Brilliant...

* * *

**Grier's POV**

Awesome! We got their names. They even sound hot. I know, I know, how many times am I gonna tell you they are hot right? Well they are!

Anyways, when Ellie had asked to sit down with us, you all can just guess my answer...

"HELL YES! YOU CAN!" haha, naw, kidding I didn't say that.

"Yea, go ahead. Nice to meet you, Grier, and this is Will."see? I can be a gentleman too!

But, when I looked over at Will, he seemed to not have care in the world that the two hottest girls in camp are sitting next to us!

All he did to acknowledge them was give a nod and look away.

* * *

**Lana's POV**

YES!!! we can sit next to them! All I know is that I am soooo hookin up with Grier this summer!

But this Will, person, doesn't look to cool. I'll have to watch out for him. Especially since Ellie looks like she likes him.

* * *

**Elle's POV**

When Grier had said that we could sit, I looked over at Will, and he didn't even seem to care that he was even being rude!

I'm sorry for about to sound really pissed off right now, BUT IAM!!!

The one thing I hate the most is people who are rude! I mean come people. When people are being polite to you, you FUCKING return the favor! And yea, I just met Will, and haven't even said that much to him, but still. NO EXSCUSES!!An-

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please settle down, we will now explain to you how this camp will work this summer."

Saved by the announcer lady Will.

* * *

**Normal POV**

While, Grier and Lana were getting to know each other more, and getting to know their friends. You know, Grier trying to get to know Ellie through Lana and vice versa. One side of the room, which looked to be filled with kids aged 15, started piling out of the room.

Then the Head Counselor started speaking, and explaining the rules and procedures of the camp.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please settle down, we will now explain to you how this camp will work this summer. I am the Head Counselor, that is my name for you this summer and I_ will_ be addressed as so. Now, as you may already know, you all are counselors. Probably around 18 or so. You, as counselors, will be in charge of the kids of your cabin. You will take them out to do whatever it is you are assigned to do that day. And in some days if you are lucky, you will have a Golden Day. I will explain in details later."

As Head Counselor was saying this, very strictly I may add, she walked over to the back of the stage and the lights dimmed. And an overhead projector showed up.

"Now, if I may direct your attention to this screen, I will fully explain how the camp runs.

Your schedule:

•Each morning you will wake up at 6a.m.

•You and your cabin have exactly 30 min. to get ready

•Breakfast will be between 6:30 to 7:30

•Then your cabin will have a 30 min break before they start their activities for the day

•You counselors, during this time, will go to the AB(activities board) and find out what you will be doing for the week. At the end of each week you will have a new activity.

•You have all day to do what you are assigned

•Lunch will strictly be at 12NOON...ending at 1p.m.

•Then you will have your cabin doing what you are assigned until 2p.m. after that, you are free to do as you wish. But you are not to set foot out of grounds without permission.

•Your kids' curfew will be 10p.m. and yours will be 11

•And a Golden Day is when you get to wake up whenever you want, and have the whole day as a free day. Curfew is not negotiable.

Cabins:

Since we were short on counselor volunteers this year we only 10 cabins this year. Each cabin will have an amount of 6-8 kids. Half female and half male. And for each cabin their will be a male and female counselor.

Now I will call off who your partner is and your cabin number:

Cabin 1A - _random person and random person_

Cabin 2A - _random person and random person_

Cabin 3A - _random person and random person_

Cabin 4A - Amie_ and random person_

Cabin 5A - _random person and random person_

Cabin 6A - _random person and random person_

Cabin 7A - Ellie and Will

Cabin 8A - Lana and Grier

Cabin 9A - _random person and random person_

Cabin 10A - _random person and random person_

If there are no questions, you may find your partner and go to your cabin and meet your kids."

* * *

**Elle and Amie's POV**

WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

* * *

**Amie's POV**

Oh, no she didn't! I know that bitch of a girl did not just get partnered with my man! That is it! Her life here at this camp is going to be a living HELL, and her little asian friend too!

* * *

**Elle's POV**

Why do I have to have the jerk? Why couldn't I get Grier or something? Of course, Lana wouldn't be happy about that.

Damn it all! Fine, I guess I will have to deal.

So I turned to Will...

"I guess you have to put up with me this summer huh?"

* * *

**Will's POV**

...WHAT!!!! But, but, bu-

"I guess you have to put up with me this summer huh?" when she said that, she kind of sounded...mad?

Whatever, all I know is that I will get slapped this summer.

"Uh, yea, but it won't be that bad, I guess."

* * *

**Land and Grier's POV**

HELL, FUCKING YEA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

☼•○○○•☼

A/N: So how was that chapter? okay the next chapter probably will take me awhile to post. but if i get enough reviews maybe i'll speed it up. BUT not until i get the reviews. I accept anonymous reviews too

**R & R**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **okay, sorry, I took awhile to post this up, hehe. But give me a break, it is near summer and the teachers are being asses. I have finals like 3 days before school is out! Can you believe it?! And I have some other tests I have to take. But whatever, when school is out, I will update a lot more, promise.**

**Okay let's just say the counselors met already and now it is officially their first day of camp! Yay!**

**okay this is how the chapter will work now. This one will be on Will and Elle's group. Next chapter will be Grier and Lana's. Don't worry the chapter will be loooong.**

**Last think, promise, I want to change the title, it was just a temporary thing, and now I wanna change it. The thing is I don't know what to call it yet, I open to suggestions just give it to me in the review!**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the book, I own the plot and the made-up characters of this story though._

* * *

Chapter 5::Day 2

* * *

**Elle's POV**

_YAWN..._

Man, the brochures really over rate themselves. Like a hotel resort _my ass_! These mattresses are like a whole bunch of tennis ball stuffed to make it look like a bed mat. And I have to sleep on this thing for 2weeks! I guess I will have to deal.

Come on Ellie, think you are...you know, not here, think you are in candy land. Sleeping on a cloud with candy surrounding you...yea.

_Mmm...candy._

"Ellie? Are you okay? I mean is there a reason you have your fingers in your mouth?"

Huh? Oh, Cameron. But she likes to be called Cammie. She's one of the kids in my cabin. I got to know the rest of them too, but they were all so shy. Cammie was the one who wouldn't shut up though. Just in case you didn't know, I was talking to the girls, Will was talking to the boys.

Anyways, yea, I guess the other girls were a little weirded out befriending a counselor. But Cammie thought otherwise, so I decides to get to know her, and let the other girls talk to me when they want to.

Cameron was a cool girl. She's 15, has pale skin, brown curls, and really light blue eyes. She was cute. One of those girls that are pretty, but you know don't act like bitches. Doesn't it seem weird that they have counselors for 15 year olds? Don't they think that they can handle themselves by now?

"Oh, mornin' Cammie. Uhh, I was, er...testing the direction of the wind...yea." Then I stuck my fingers in the air.

Cammie gave me this '_okay whatever_' look, and let it slide. "Hey, why are you up so early?" I mean, when I woke up it was like 5a.m. I have a tendency to wake up too early for my age. I hate it. But I guess I am a morning person. And when I wake up I like to go running. And I was about to leave, you know after I was done eating my _Twix_ bar. I mean, testing the air.

"I don't know, I guess I couldn't sleep. I saw that you had your lamp on and I came over. Why are you dresses? We aren't suppose to wake up for anther hour."

And you know what was ironic? She was dressed and up just like me.

"I like to run, so I get up early. I'd say it's a bad habit of mine. It's not like I want to wake up early. So since we are both up, why don't you join me on my run." at this point I started to stand up and walk quietly to the door.

It took awhile since the girls side was near the back. The guys were closer to the door. And these guys that I had to look over had a lot of stuff on the floor. _Man!_

"Sure-" and before she could finish her sentence, I kind of stopped her. But I didn't interrupt her. Instead a noise stopped her.

**THUMP!**

Yea, it was kinda me tripping over a bag. _Pick up your bags dammit! _But we made it out without waking anyone up. Phew! And when I looked back to see if Cammie followed, she was shaking, her lips were quivering, and she kind of looked constipated.

"Are you okay? Do you need a bathroom or something?"

And that's when I was met with...laughter! She was literally on the ground, no scratch that, ROLLING on the ground, laughing. Though I have an idea as to what she is laughing at.

Me.

"OH_ gasp_ MY GOD _gasp_! I have NEVER _gasp_ met a person _gasp_ that has t-trips over _gasp_ **NOTHING!** I mean you just fell, but there wasn't anything in front of you!" and she had a hard time saying all of that after her laugh, and she continued after that too.

Huh, I swear I felt something on my ankle. I thought it was a bag too.

10 min later, I was running around the camp. When Cammie didn't stop laughing after 3 min I told her to go inside and take a breather. But just before I left, I could still hear a soft laugh. Me tripping on air isn't THAT funny, is it?

After that I went to explore the camp a little more. I mean they had orientation and all of that last night, but I want to find out the places I can go where I can be alone you know? And to find myself a track to run on. I run a lot. In the mornings, at school, at home, and especially when I am frustrated, mad, or need to get away from the world.

I managed to find a trail. And surprisingly, this trail led to a small forest. SWEET! The forest was beautiful. The trees were green and some of them were fruit trees. Oh! Apples my favorite. And I have to say that the best part about the place was a medium sized lake. And it had a small waterfall covering a cave. And since it's early, the sun just rising, the water is like a thin blanket of shimmering blue.

Wow, was the only thing in my head.

* * *

**Will's POV**

It was 5.30 when I woke up. Actually it was earlier because I remember hearing a thump. Somehow after I stretched my arms to find my bag I grabbed something. Whatever it was I just let go and went back to sleep.

I am NOT a morning person.

But somehow, by some miracle, I woke up at 5.30. Without an alarm clock mind you. As I was getting up, I looked to the back of the room where all of the girls were. And I saw that one lamp was on and it was where Ell was suppose to be. I guess she was a morning person. Yes! Another reason to NOT like her. She will pester you in the morning.

I guess I was staring at Elle's bed for awhile, 'cause a kid from our cabin was snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Yo, dude, you awake?

The kid's name was Mike. I am not playing favorites here but he was the only normal kid around this cabin. Well, out of the guys, I haven't met the girls yet. All of these guys were talking about how girls had cooties. And yes they are all 15. Can you believe it?!!

Get this, I guess one of the girls dropped on their way to a bed, but it was a tampon. And I know this because I have a mom. Anyways, so one of the guys picked it up and the next think I know I am being shoved to the side. There was a circle formed around the kid that found the tampon. They were having a 'discussion' on what it was.

Then Mike walked up to me and looked kind of pissed off and annoyed. I'm thinking he got shoved too. So yea, he stood next to me and we kind of listened the 'discussion.' We talked a little, then out of no where, Mike says the most...well hear for yourslef.

"Hey -guys look at him- those aren't portable pen pockets. They are for nose bleeds. You stick it up your nose and it soaks up all of the blood. _Everybody_ knows that." and he went outside.

He went pretty far out, because you could hear him laughing so hard, he was probably gonna have a hard time breathing for awhile. I'll have to admit, it was funny, and I didn't even bother going outside I just laughed right there and then.

The part that made me laugh the most was that they believed him!

I can tell that Mike is gonna be fun to hang around with. When he came back in we started talking more. And the others just continued to study the object for 'nose bleeds.'

Mike was 15 but recently turned 16. And his parents decided to ship him off to a camp for a birthday present! At least they got him to come here with his very own car. He has shaggy-dirty-blonde hair, tannish skin, and green with specks of blue eyes. He was a cool kid, and he isn't cocky.

SNAP SNAP SNAP "Dude, I repeat. Are. You. Okay?" Mike says like I am in first grade.

"Uh, yea, why?"

"I don't know, you seem to be staring at that other counselor's bed, Ellie, yea that's her name. Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Nah, why are you up now anyways? You have like another 30 min to kill."

"I woke up when I heard someone walking in laughing quietly. I'm a light sleeper. It was dark, but from wat I saw, that chick was kinda hot."

"Only kinda hot?"

"Whatever man, I couldn't go back to sleep, so I just stayed there, and then just a couple minutes ago Ellie came through the door. She looked like she ran a mile, but she is a total babe!"

"Kid, stick to chicks your age."

And that was the end of our talk. Near the back there was a whole bunch of moaning, shuffling, sinks, and murmurings going on.

Then Elle walked over to our side and started waking up the guys that were still asleep. She was in the uniform that the Head Counselor gave us.

Girls - Khaki shorts, light blue T-shirt, and tennis shoes

Guys - Khaki shorts( the kinds that guys wear, it reaches or goes past their knees) , white T-shirt, and tennis shoes.

When the everyone was ready, our cabin went to the cafeteria. Elle in the front and the kids off in pairs, and I saw Mike with that girl, Cammeron. Then me bringing up the end.

But before we reached the doors

"Hey Will."

* * *

**A/N: I think my fingers deserve rest now, this chapter was long I know, well longer than the rest of my chappies. Anyways remember to give me title suggestions, read and review, oh and someone tell me what the hell a beta reader is and how this whole beta reader thing works?**

_Who do you think it was that said 'Hi' to Will? Is it Jen, was it Elle about to say something, was it even a girl that said it?_

**R & R**

I accept anonymous reviews too


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: _**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**_ - okay, in the previous author's note, I wrote what each chapter was going to be. Well, I changed that. The chapters will be only on how the day goes for Will and Elle. But I will add Grier X Lana, and maybe Amie too.

And I also owe a HUGE apology to all of my reviewers. I know I need to shorten the amount of time I DON"T update. But I swear, I have my reasons.

• For the last week of school, I had tests like everyday.

• I went on a school field trip and didn't get back home until 10p.m. and didn't go to sleep until midnight, and had to wake up to go to school the next day!

• I have a life outside of fanfiction, and I have friends to hang out with too

• My mom got me sick

• My brother hogs the computer

• and now, my parents are making me go to work with them at their store!

But I am HOPEFULLY getting a laptop for my B-day and will update while working. YAY

So, right now, not the best way to start off my summer.

Okay, now that that is done, ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!

_Disclaimer: I don't own the book, I own the plot and the made-up characters of this story though._

* * *

Chapter 5::Day 2

* * *

**Will's POV**

_But before we reached the doors_

"_Hey Will."_

It was Amie...

I met her the day we got to this hell hole of a camp. Well, in better terms, the moment I set my foot on the ground, she was right in front of me.

Literally, like nose to nose in front of me. She was just standing there trying to look hot for me I guess. But really she had a whole bunch of make-up on, and she was wearing tight clothes.

Get this, she was wearing the most shortest skirt, it could have past as a bikini. And she had on leather boots.

She looked. Like. A hooker.

I'm not trying to be mean, but it was true. I didn't say it to her face or anything. I just thought it. That's when Grier came in and saved my ass. I guess she did the same to him when he got here.

This time though, Grier wasn't here. Damn.

When I was trying to think of something to say, that you know, won't include the words: hooker, slut, bitch, annoying, or **LEAVE ME THE HELL **_**ALONE**_And I guess I was taking awhile too,

"What I think Will is _trying_ to say is, What the **hell **did you do to your uniform? And Hi."

That was Elle. And when she finished what she said our cabin and me, actually looked at her uniform.

MAN!! What the **HELL** _did_ she do to the uniform

The shorts - that were suppose to me like and inch and ½ above the knees - were now like 3 or 5! And her T-shirt was cut to the point where if she cut it even ONE more cm, her boobs would show.

See, how you would get the impression that she is a slut?

And, the guys that were around us started to stare.

HELP!!!!!!!

* * *

**Elle's POV**

OH. MY. GOD...how in the hell, did she get out of the cabin without being thrown back in and shoved into an oversized hoodie?

I knew from the moment she spoke, that I wouldn't like her. And well, Will was staring at her in horror. And I don't blame him. I can't be held responsible, if the guys in my cabin go home and become perverts.

So I did what was best for the cabin. And for the sake of our eyes.

"Alright, breakfast is gonna be over soon. Get inside so I can eat, and get what we are suppose to do today." and Que groaning and whining from the guys.

"Okay Will, you talk to your friend here, and I'll go get breakfast, and get our activity. Morning Amie." and then I walked in. Okay, I ran in.

Sorry Will.

Okay, okay, I know what you're thinking - How could I leave Will out there with that...thing?

Simple.

I. DIDN'T. WANT TO BE. AROUND. AMIE...

"Hey Ellie, I know you _'want to eat' _and all, but I really think you should help out Will."

"AWWWW, c'mon Cammie, can't you tell that Will and Amie are _friends_?" when I said that, Cammie stared at me and gave me this look that said

_Are you kidding me? How stupid do you think I am, and I know that you want to help him._

I know, how can a 16-year-old girl give a stare that said all of that? Well, whatever, it got me to feel guilty.

"Alright, alright, I'll go help him. But I DON'T want to." after that I left to go get my breakfast. Hey, I can't help him if I don't eat the most important meal of the day right?

Anyways, I found Lana and Grier at a separate table from the rest of the counselors, and let me tell youthey had their meal in front of them and utensils too.But the only utensils they were using were their tongues, hands, and mouths.

How sweet, right? HA! It would be if they hadn't only met yesterday!

"**AHEM!**" still kissing

"**AHEM!**" _still kissing_

"**AHEM!**" _still kissing_

okay...that is obviously not working.

**SLAM!!!!**

...well, that got their attention. Yea, it took three 'Ahem's' and me slamming my tray onto the table to get their attention.

"Hey Grier! I'll ignore the fact that you were swapping spit with my friend, whom you only met _yesterday_, and tell you that your friend Will is being _sexually_ harassed by a slut, that goes by the name Amie. Wanna help him out?" man that was the longest run on sentence I have ever made! I am quite proud of myself.

After a couple of seconds to process what I had just said, Grier stood up immediately to go and help Will.

* * *

**Lana's POV**

...WOW!!! as you can probably already tell, I was making out with Grier.

And **MAN** can he kiss. Stupid Ellie for interrupting my make-out session.

"YooHoo...Laaaaanaaaa. Are ya there? Earth to La-"

"Huh? Wha? I didn't do officer! I swear! She had it coming!"

..._crickets chirping_...

**Crap**

"Uhhhh, are you okay? Do you need to go to the nurses or something? And who had what coming?" oh, Ellie was talking to me. Woops.

"Oh, umm, yea I'm fine, I was just imagining all the different ways to kill yo- I mean...errr...nothing. Just daydreaming about Grier. So how do you like Will?"

"Hmmmm...tell me something Lana. How close are you and Grier?"

"Okay, did you not just interrupt Grier and me making out?"

"Well, I'm sure the both of you know that you are really close, but I don't think that skank over there knows that." I looked into the direction that Ellie was pointing at.

OH. MY. GOD!!!!!!!

"Hey Lana. Isn't that one of Amie's whore friends?"

"Yea, and if she doesn't get the _HELL_ OFF OF HIM _RIGH_-"

**SLAP**

* * *

**Elle's POV**

I just got slapped by that bitch, Amie, and either she gives me a fucking hell of a good reason for it, or she better start fucking praying for someone to hold me back or she is gonna end up in a hospital for a week!

* * *

A/N: ok, I know this chapter sucked, but I just felt really bad for not updating sooner, but this is the best I can do right now. I am sick, and my mom is mad that I am on the computer.

I will apologize in advance, because I know I will take awhile to update. I have to work this summer. _Sobbing _But my birthday is coming up, so cross your fingers and hope I get a laptop so I can update while at work! Yay (my b-day is July, 11. Just like the story 7-11. Cool huh?)

Again, sorry if it sucked, but please still review. And I thank everyone that has already reviewed my story. You guys rock.

_**R & R**_


	8. PLEASE READ PLEASE READ

okay, first off, i want to thank all of my reveiwers...

**savinee**

**tina**

**StoryAddict**

**Gardian7**

**CrestFallenJewel**

**GaLaXy 30587**

**Kiba504**

**katzy-jz**

**sweetasugar**

**lifeisawsome89**

**marie-sa**

**ilovestrawberries**

**Essiquette**

**ElleG20**

**OmeOmy**

**BlackthornWinter**

**FireFallon**

**thugzangelz**

**Rogueunlimited**

**ladhoo93**

**BrunettesHaveMoreFun**

**OmeOmy**

you guys are the best!

---

okay next thing i want to say is: **I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY **for not udating faster. usually the space between my updates are like months, but seriously i didn't think i would be busy this summer. first my parents make me go to work at their store, and i also have to make time to hang out with my friends, and now: **MY BIRTHDAY IS IN LIKE...5 DAYS!** so this week is gonna be hectic. But iwill make you guys a promise, for my birthday i finally got my dad to buy me a laptop...so now i don't have to wait until my whole family is done using the computer before i can go on. i can update a whole lot faster! yay! so sorry again. no chapter this week...

---

okay, i have chosen my beta. again, i apologize for the offers that i turned down. please don't hate me and continue reading my story ojay?

**my new beta:** QueenOfTheUnknown

---

and im looking for another title so if you have any ideas. PLEASE tell me! i don't know what i was thinkg when i named this story!

---

3


	9. Chapter 7

_**A/N: okay, i have finished another chapter! again, like in the last chapter, i apologize for the long wait. but anyways:**_

**IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY!!!!!!**

**:D**

_**just a little treat, cause i don't usually do anything on my b-day, but since im in such a wonderfule mood!**_

_**okay enough of me talking**_

_**thanks for all my reviewers**_

_**thanks to **_elmir _**for the title change**_

_**and lets not forget my beta : **_QueenOfTheUnknown

**okay one last thing concerning the title. i have been thinking of putting in a little about camelot and the king author stuff, but i don't know if i should. if you think its a good idea, please tell me and if you don't please tell me too**

_Disclaimer: I don't own the book, I own the plot and the made-up characters of this story though._

* * *

**Recap**

_Elle's POV_

_I just got slapped by that bitch, Amie, and either she gives me a fucking hell of a good reason for it, or she better start fucking praying for someone to hold me back or she is gonna end up in a hospital for a week!_

* * *

**Chapter 6::Day 2**

* * *

**Lana's POV  
**Oh boy... 

I know I haven't known Ellie that for that long. But, c'mon, anybody would be furious if they just got slapped by someone, and someone that they hated too. So now, I'm holding Ellie back from having a mark on her permanent record.

It would suck if she went in for a job interview and the guy looks at her record and sees that she has been too jail. Then he'd ask her what she went in for and she'd reply- I'll bet bored- "Oh, nothing. I just killed some girl for slapping me."

Okay, back to reality now...

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?!?!"

Where are Will and Grier? Please help me...

* * *

**Grier's POV**

I would love to strangle Ellie for interrupting my time with Lana, but I don't think that would go over so well with my girlfriend - as of last night. Not only that, but Ellie just told me that Will's being harassed by that girl Amie.

And what do you know? When I step outside, I see that Will is pressed up against the wall of the cafeteria, probably scared shitless, with Amie about to literally rape him right there and now.

"Um, I hate to interrupt your little...whatever the hell is going on here, but Elle says she needs your help with something, Will."

"THAN- I mean, umm, thanks for telling me Grier. Amie? Can you get off of me now?"

She huffed, but got off of him anyway. She kissed him too. GROSS! "I'll see you later, Will...you too Grier."

Then she went inside. After Will and I talked a little, and I told him about my hooking up with Lana, and then he told me about what Amie did before I got to them, I went inside to get back to lost times with Lana. Will went to his cabin to 'wash off Amie's touch.'

The second that I walked into the cafeteria, everyone had their head turned in a certain direction, and the whole room was really quiet.

* * *

**Will's POV**

Thank the heavens Grier came out! I think I should also thank Elle for sending him out here. But right now, I can't think of anything else but to get this disgusting smell washed off of me.

Man, I know you have to bring deodorant when you are at a camp, because you are bound to smell. You never know what you have to do, or where either. So I would expect everyone would have brought a stick. But I have advice for Amie: bring deodorant or perfume or whatever it is that girls use, that smells good.

When I got back to the cafeteria, I couldn't hear any noises coming from inside. Now let me tell you. The camp may have limited the amount of people coming here due to lack of counselors, but it should never be quiet when a whole bunch of teens are put in one room together.

So when I stepped in cautiously, I saw Grier by the door, but his head was turned in one direction. In fact, the whole room had their heads turned in the same direction too. And when I finally looked their way, I saw Lana trying to keep a really pissed-off looking Elle from ripping Amie's head off. For some reason, Amie just stood there staring-okay, glaring-at Elle for a reason I didn't know of. All I knew was, Lana didn't have a very secure hold on Elle and by the looks of it, Elle was going to do something drastic.

* * *

**Elle's POV**

My parents are professors and they take a sabbatical to write a book or whatever, and they always tell me to 'Never judge a book by its cover'. I'd always thought saying was true.

So when I met Amie, I tried to over look the way she dresses, how she wears her make-up and her attitude, but now, this bitch has crossed the line! I mean, I didn't do anything to her. In fact, I wanted nothing to do with her for the whole time I was here, if that was possible, and out of the blue, she comes up to me and slaps me!

"Okay, I am going to ask you again. WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!!!!" I was pissed. I mean really pissed! I would have said more, but I don't think what I had in mind was appropriate for room full of kids that were apparently supposed to 'look up' to us.

And if Lana weren't holding me back I would have physically shown how pissed I was! The nerve of that little twit, to look at me as if I deserved the slap! All I know is, Lana is getting tired of holding me back, and if Amie doesn't give a hell of a good reason as to why she's in front of me in the first place, I'll pounce on her, and I don't care if I get kicked out of this stupid camp.

When Amie finally decided to answer, she said it in a voice low enough for only Lana and me to hear, "If I were you, I would stay away from Will. He is mine and mine alone, got that? And if you don't take my advice, let me just tell you that a guy like Will would never even look at you as a girlfriend. I may not live in the same place or go to the same school as you, but I have friends, and they have seen you. You are nothing more than a pathetic girl who can't even get a guy to notice you as more than just 'one of the guys.' so just give it up." She glared and smirked at me.

What she just said is kind of the reason my parents sent my here, but they don't know that. That kind of got to me. I was still the whole time she said that, but when I had come to my senses, I started struggling again, and had gotten my hands free, I raised a hand up to slap her back, but someone stopped me.

When I looked up, I saw…

* * *

**Will's POV**

When Elle yelled, I didn't exactly know the whole story, but I wouldn't find out after these two girls beat the shit out of each other. And after what Amie had said to Elle, her eyes widened a bit and flashed with anger.

And I made the right choice by moving near Elle and Lana, because when I got there Elle had her hand raised ready to slap Amie. But I got to her first, grabbed her wrist, and put my other arm around her waist and pulled her back a little. After I did this, Grier came back to his senses and pulled Amie back, because she was about to hit Elle too.

Once we got the two to settle, Grier took Amie back to where her cabin was sitting and told her partner to keep an eye on her. Then he went back to Lana and I took Elle outside to find out what was going on.

Once I pushed her outside, she pushed me off of her and quickly walked away. I guess you can say that she was running, and man could she run fast. I started to go after her.

It took me awhile, since she had a head start and I lost track of where she was after she ran into a forest that connected to the camp. But the place she went to looked like a plain old spot filled with bushes. You would never guess that if you went further into the bushes, you entered a little mini jungle.

After some walking around, I found a trail, followed Elle, and found her standing in front of a beautiful lake.

Thick trees and plants surrounded the area, so that there was barely any light. But there was a hole at the very top between canopies of thick greens, and it gave off the exact amount of light needed to make the lake shimmer. There was also a waterfall. This place was beautiful; I wondered how Elle could have found it.

But enough admiring the scenery. I need to find out what caused Elle to have gone so far as to want to slap a girl. Elle just doesn't seem like the girl that would go around slapping someone for no reason, even if it's Amie.

* * *

**Elle's POV**

Ugh! I just got so pissed off at Amie that I wanted to slap her! But even if I have a very colorful language, I have never resorted to hitting someone. I've dealt with girls like Amie before, but they have never gotten me so riled up to the point where I wanted to strike them. You are probably wondering why I'm so riled up about this whole hitting thing. I really have no personal experience, but I hate any kind of abuse.

But anyway, I'm getting off topic. When Amie said her little 'speech' it really hit me. It was true; I couldn't get a guy to look at me as more than a friend. I'm nothing more to guys than a friend. I'm 'one of the guys.' Why would that affect me? I mean, I get to hang around a bunch of guys, and they would invite me to places. What more could a girl want, right? Well, that just tells me that I'm not good enough to be a girlfriend. Or maybe I'm not pretty.

It just gets to me! I know that people have it far worse than I do, but still. I mean, look at Lana. She has known Grier for half a day and she already got asked to be his girl.

"Do you plan on telling me what the hell happened back there?"

Will. He was the reason Amie has slapped me. Stupid asshole, having to look so damn hot all the time and getting Amie to be all jealous when I didn't fucking do a thing with Will. But would a guy like Will actually ask Amie out? Am I that pathetic that I can't even get a guy to look at me as a crush?

I sighed. "Nothing, she just slapped me for no reason and said something that irked me." _That reason being you_.

"Told me something about you being hers and only hers." _Because obviously I'm not good enough for you._

"And mentioned some things that are a little touchy for me."

_'You are nothing more than a pathetic girl who can't even get a guy to notice you as more than _just one of the guys

* * *

**Please **

**R & R**

**it will make my birthday that much better**


	10. Chapter 8

**_Recap..._**

_'You are nothing more than a pathetic girl who can't even get a guy to notice you as more than just '_one of the guys

* * *

**Will's Pov**

"Okay, just because Amie said tha-wait! She said I what?" I didn't exactly remember me belonging to anyone. "She said that I belong to her? If that's the whole reason she slapped you, then this whole thing is a misunderstanding." What the hell does that chick smoke?

"Look, Will, I don't really want to talk about it. We have like another 30 minutes. Until breakfast is over, I just want time to cool down. I mean if I don't, I might go back there and show her how to correctly apply make-up to her face."

Whoa, she's heated.

She kind of looks cute when she's mad. Her cheeks are a little pink and her ey-NO! stop. You can't like her that way. Think Jen. Think Jen! "Uh, so do you have what we're supposed to do for the week?" Okay, that was stupid…

* * *

**Elle's Pov**

Do I have what we're supposed to do for the week? Is he serious?! I'm having a hard time, because of him, and all he can ask me is if I have the activity?!?!?! You know what Will? Yea, I do have the activity. Volleyball. And we can use your head! Jeez.

"Okay, Will. What is your problem? Did I accidentally do something to you that I am not aware of or something? Because since last night, you have been nothing but a big jerk. Oh, and we are going to be playing volleyball for the week." And with that, I started walking back to the lunchroom. Hmmm, that felt good.

"It's not you specifically." Wait, so I did do something? Huh? What is going on? I was just trying to call him on being a jerk, and now this. I really can't get anything when it involves boys.

"What are you talking about? So did I actually do something that I'm not aware of?"

* * *

**Will's Pov**

What am I doing? Why am I even telling Elle about Jen? Or why am I about to? I have no idea, but I have a feeling that I can trust her.

"Will? What do you mean by not 'me' specifically?"

Should I tell her? I mean, I told Grier the first day I met him. But my gut was telling me that I could trust him. But then, right now I'm having the same feeling.

"Her name's Jennifer Gold. She was my girlfriend for 2 years. We were doing fine in the beginning, for about the first year. But then during senior year, things started getting rocky. Then, on the last day of school, I found Jen and my best friend making out in a classroom. And I guess you can say that I don't really trust girls right now." This is bringing back pleasant memories. I need to sit down.

"Scoot over Will. Now, tell me how I fit into this story, and if you don't mind, tell me why you were acting like a jerk to me." She looks…genuine, and she is actually listening.

But that is a question I am not going to answer just yet. Yeah, I'm going to tell Elle that the reason I am acting this way is because it's possible that I like her. Oh yeah, the best answer there is.

"Wait, how did this situation get turned to me? I thought this was about you and Amie. Besides, I don't really want to talk about my break up anymore."

"Fine, but you know, I never said that I wanted to go out with you, so I don't really get where you got the idea that I might be like Jen in the first place." And with that, she got up and went back to camp.

She is something else.

.•.•.

_**Time skip…3 days later…**_

.•.•.

**Elle's Pov**

You know, this camp isn't all that bad. Except for the tennis ball beds, I might actually like being here for another 9 days. Yeah, I was keeping track of the days I was here. The best part about this camp is that, the counselors really are the only ones in charge. The Head Counselor is never around. There is the occasional check up but other than that she is never around. I always thought that her office was around the camp grounds.

But anyways, to more important thingsYou would need 2 body builders to pull Lana and Grier from each other. Then there is the little witch, Amie. I've been avoiding her the best I could. Lana offered to help me pull a prank on her. I almost took her up on that offer. But

I'm trying to be the bigger person. Although I might shrink soon, if she keeps on treating me like her personal maid.

Last but not least Will. It's only been three days, but I could say that we're friends. We've established the fact that we are just friends, and nothing more. So now Will isn't acting like a pompous windbag.

Right now, we're on our fourth day of volleyball. And our last, the Head Counselor's decided instead of a week for one activity, we will have four days for each activity.

"Alright guys and girls, lunch time! Lets go eat." Finally! I'm starving!

"Ummm, Ellie? Can I eat with you at lunch today? I mean, without Will and the other guy you sit with. I need to talk to you."

"Oh, hey Cammie! Sure, lets go get lunch first, then we'll go get Lana and boot the guys to another table. But first…FOOD!"

"Jeez, we had breakfast like 2 1/5 hours ago." Haha, well, Cammie doesn't know much about me.

"C'mon, I'm hungry! Let's go." Finally we're at the door. Food is just one door away!

"Hey Lana. Cammie wants to talk, so can you guys go sit at another table today?" when Will and Grier left, not without whining, I caught Cammie staring at the table they went to sit at. It was our cabin. And she was staring at one particular guy. What was his name? Mike, that's his name.

* * *

**Grier's Pov**

Man, Lana is the best! She is cool, she hot, she is fun to hang out with, oh and did I mention she wasn't hot? And she doesn't wear pink like it's a religion. An-

"What are you staring at?" I just want some time to think about my girlfriend…and making out with her.

"Okay Grier, I know the food is good and all, but, I don't think it's healthy to rub all over your face…" what is Will talking about?

"Here man, use my napkin. People…and Lana, Ellie, and Cameron are starting to stare." As Mike was handing me a napkin, I caught him staring at the girl's table.

"Speaking of Ellie and Cameron, how's it going sharing a cabin with them?" I may spend a lot of my time making out with Lana, but I'm not too blind to notice a little crush between the people I hang out with at this camp. And they should hook up so they don't bother Lana and me.

I think I'll start with Mike and Cammie first. They'll be easier. But, hooking other people up at a camp is not going to work for me.

"Hey Mike, Will told me that your parents let you drive here."

"Oh, umm, yea, I drove here. But I should've taken a detour. But yeah, I have my car here. Why?"

* * *

**Will's Pov**

"Grier, that's a good plan."

"Well, let's ask the girls if they want to go."

"That's a good idea Grier. Mike, go tell the girls to meet us outside the lunchroom, we don't want anyone to find out what we're doing. Especially Amie."

"Wait, why do I have to go tell them? Why can't Grier? It was his idea!"

"That's because if we send him over there, we may not see him until tomorrow. And I need to eat, so I can watch over a bunch of guys that think a tampon helps with a nosebleed."

"Fine, I'll go…"

* * *

**Elle's Pov**

"Okay, what's up, Cammie?"

Cammie didn't say anything for awhile, and Lana, well, she was just staring at Grier.

"Hey Lana? I know you think everything that Grier does is cute, but I doubt rubbing his Sloppy Joe all over his face is. I mean, the food isn't that great." When I said this, Lana didn't even say anything, she was just, well still staring at Grier.

"So anyways, what's up Cammie?"

With a slight blush, she mumble the name Mike. Oh, that kid she was staring at.

"Hi Ellie! Umm…Grier and Will told me to tell you guys to meet them outside the lunchroom…Hey Cameron." And with that Mike just left. Weird. Why would the guys want to go outside?

But whatever, "So what do you guys want? I was in the middle of lunch." I have a big appetite.

"Elle, stop thinking about food for a couple of minutes will ya?"

"Oh shut up Will. You didn't have to spend time with the guys in our cabin. I was harassed with questions, on how a tampon is suppose to suck up blood…for a nosebleed! Who tells their kids that load of crap anymore?"

I look around, and I see Will, Mike, and Grier with puffed cheeks, teary eyes, and them gripping their stomachs.

Wait, "Don't tell me you guys….Oh my God! You guys told them that?!" Enter the three laughing idiots.

"Okay, why did you guys call us out here?"

"We were thinking on taking Mike's car to the nearest town near Camp. Maybe catch a movie get a bite to eat, you know just to get away from here for Free day tomorrow."

Right after Grier told us this, Lana tackled him to the ground, "That is the best idea! We can go shopping and you guys can hold the bags!"

* * *

**A/N: okay, i wasn't entirely happy with this chapter...but if i re-typed it, it would take longer for me to post another chapter. so anyways, hope this was good enough for you guys.**

**okay, ignore the chapter labels on each chapter...i messed up the numbering...hehe..only pay attention to the titles on the scroll down bar. **

**thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, camp has ended. yea, i know the story wasn't very long, but i wanted to leave with a BANG and this was the perfect chapter to do so. Anyways, in this chapter you won't even guess what the ending will be. **

**But no worries, there will be a sequel, and i swear it will be much better. Because i will have the chapters written in advance, that way you won't have to deal with my laziness.**

**Couple things i wanted to point out that i don't think i mentioned in the story. The camp they are in is located in Michigan. I just wanted everyone to know that.**

**  
IF YOU ARE READING THIS LINE AND HAVEN'T READ THE ABOVE MESSAGE...GO BACK UP AND READ IT.**

**Disclaimer: **Ch3rry + No Own equals Ch3rry Doesn't Want to Get Sued! ; )

* * *

**Elle's Pov**

Here's a little equation I want you to figure out:

6 Teenagers + 1 car - Amie ?

The answer is: one hell of a time, without any prostitute trying to rape the guys, and give lip to the girls.

Yup, that is the correct answer. Wouldn't you agree?

Anyways, that's just what I think. Well, you try to think of something else when you are in the front seat with Will driving, and two living vacuums sucking each other's faces off, and two radio talk show hosts in the backseat. Okay, that was a little mean, but really! Grier and Lana really need to back off of each other, and Mike and Cammie need to stop talking. I really am happy that they are enjoying the ride, but I NEED ENTERTAINMENT!

I already tried to talk to Will, but he was _concentrating_ on the road. But really, I know he wanted to talk about 'The Lunch Incident.' Yeah, they named the thing. Well, I guess it was because nothing EVER happens at the damn camp, so the whole camp will know about one bit of any gossip story by the time you finish the sentence 'NO! That so did not happen!' Pathetic, I know.

Okay, that is it! I am sitting here, and all I am thinking about is math and gossip!

...MUSIC! Why didn't I think of that before? I really need to get it together. When I was reaching to turn on the radio, the mime next to me finally talks!

"So, what do you plan on doing after camp is over?" Will asks, glancing at me and then averting his gaze back on the road.

I answered without missing a beat, "College, of course, I want to become a pharmacist."

At this, the activities in the back stopped. Oh, so now they want to talk.

"Oh! I want to become a teacher! Hey do you think we'll go to the same college? That would be so awesome if we all were at the same school, don't you think?"

I think that job would suit Lana perfectly. She is actually really good with kids; the kids in her cabin adore her, from what I've seen.

"Yeah, that would be cool. I want to major in either business or law. Whichever I choose, no idea. So Will, what do you want to be?" Whoa, Grier never struck me as the serious type. But he is really good at finding out who is guilty of a situation, and he rocks with money. Well, in the little time that I spent with him of course. But Lana tells me enough.

"I want to major in business. You know, own my own company. I've always been told that I would grow up to be the person in charge. But my old man wants me to go to The Academy close to where I live. The probability of me going to the college of my choice is slim, though, so I don't think I will be seeing any of you after this." That must suck, because I totally see Will being the CEO of his own business. This dad of his must be some stick in the mud.

"Well, I have no idea what I want to be. I still have high school to get over with." Mike said

"Same here," piped up Cammie.

"You know, it's a very likely that we won't see each other, like Will said, so we should exchange e-mails and numbers now. We may not be able to meet each other again, but we can certainly keep in touch." I mean, I want to be able to talk to them. If I could bet a million dollars that everybody in this car will become what they want in the future, then I would do it in a heartbeat. So, they can come in handy to know.

"Definitely! That's a great idea Ellie. We girls need to stick together, and protect each other from the bimbos of the world! And by that I mean Amie." What Lana said had the whole car filled with laughter. Even Will was laughing while he was driving.

"Yeah, we dudes need to stick together too. You know, protect each other from becoming shopping carts for girls." Again, laughter. I think Grier is perfect for Lana.

With that said, we each took out our cell phones and saved each other's numbers in our phone books. And just in time! we passed a sign saying: Welcome to TwinLeaf Township.

It was one of those shopping outlets. You know; shops, boutiques, restaurants, and stuff were all facing a street. And you had to find a parking spot and insert quarters in the meter. But I didn't think it would be this crowded! We circled the area for 30 minutes before we found a parking spot.

After that, we all piled out of the car and went to the restaurant in front of us, Chili's. About and hour or two later, we were in front of it. We had agreed to go our own ways. All thanks to Lana; she had suggested that we go in pairs, and we would call each other if we need anything. We would meet back here when the sun went down.

So Lana and Grier went to a small theatre. And I bet it was just to be in a dark room and make out...again.

Cammie and Mike…well, Cammie darted to the nearest clothing store, and poor Mike was dragged around.

That left me and Will.

"So...where do you want to go first?" Will asked. Well, if I go shopping i'll go bankrupt so that's out of the question. I looked around. OOH! A bookstore! I don't know why, but my parents always tell me that whenever I'm near books, my eyes start to glow and go all wide like a little innocent kid.

I guess Will noticed that. "You wanna go to the bookstore." he stated, more than asked.

"You wouldn't mind?" I asked, like a little kid trying to be polite.

He chuckled, put his hands in his pockets and started walking towards the store, and I squealed in delight and skipped ahead of him like a five Yeahr old in Candyland, except the candy was books.

When we left, I had bought two books: Thrill Ride by Rachel Hawthorne and the sequel to Avalon High by Meg Cabot. Will paid for the books, by the way. I think I am liking him more and more. But, we won't be able to get together anyways...okay, enough bad thoughts.

The instant I stepped onto the sidewalk again, I shot my arm in the air, my hands fisted so that my pointer finger was up, and said, "To an ice-cream place!"

Despite the people staring at me, and Will trying to keep from laughing at me loudly, I marched defiantly, in search for some place that sells ice-cream. After about 5 minutes of me walking, Will finally says something that kind of annoyed me, "You do know that the Dairy Queen is the other way? We passed it coming into the town!" I didn't miss the fact that his deep blue eyes were glistening with amusement.

But I needed to redeem myself, "And why, pray tell, are you telling me this now?"

"Well, you were putting on such a great marching show for the other people, I just didn't want to disappoint them. It's common courtesy, you know." he laughed. Why that--you know what? Fine!

"Humph, just you wait, I'll get you back." With that, I stalked off with confidence in the right direction to the D. Q.

"Hmmm...there are so many flavors! What should I get? Chocolate is always a winner, but vanilla sounds good to, Oh, and there the matter of toppings too! Okay, I got it, I want a Mint Chocolate Chip with Chocolate sprinkles. What are you going to get? I'll pay this time." I turned to see him at the cash register...yet again paying for me.

"Will," I whined, "You already paid for my books, let me get this. And how the hell did you pay so fast?" Seriously, not a second after I pick out what I want, and he is already at the counter paying for both his and my ice-cream.

"I already picked mine out, and when you were ordering, I paid. Don't worry about it, I don't mind paying. Go pick out a table." he said, as he handed me my ice-cream

I sighed, and went to a window table, "Fine, but at least let me pay you back."

"Really, you don't have to worry. I don't mind paying."

We sat there for 10 minutes in silence. But it wasn't awkward or anything. We were enjoying each other's presence. Then, an idea struck me for payback in the sidewalks. I started chuckling to myself, evilly. When I looked at Will, he was giving me a funny look.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing. Hey, is that a beach? If it is, we should go there. Haven't been to a beach in the longest time." And that would be the perfect place to run to when I have to make my get-a-way from Will after I get my revenge.

Will was finishing the last spoon of his ice-cream, and his face was in perfect angle for my plan.

The perfect chance the execute my plan. I still had one spoon full of mint choclate chip left. I put it in front of Will's face so that when I called his name. He looked up and the ice-cream was now all over his nose. I laughed, and quickly jumped to my feet, stopped at the door and said, "Race ya to the beach!" Then I darted towards the massive blue splotch on the earth.

Will is pretty fast, considering I'm a track star, and he was about three or four feet behind me. I pushed my legs to move faster and I stopped at the waterline to catch my breathe. Man, that was the most fun I had running in my life! But before I could do, say, or even think of anything else, I was tackled into the water by a great force. Arms around my waist signaled me that it was Will.

When I resurfaced, I sputtered a lot of water out of my mouth and opened my eyes to find Will standing in front of me, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "That is what you get when you put green ice-cream on Will Wagner's face."

"Well, if I had known that I would get tackled into the beach, then, I probably wouldn't have done it, Mr. Will Wagner." I said with amusement. Then I splashed him, and that triggered a water war.

By the time we got to shore, we were soaked to the bones. We were laughing and exhausted. Will sat down on the warm sand, and I plopped down next to him. The sun was just setting, it was beautiful, the beach setting just adding to its splendor. All of the colors, the peacefulness you feel. It's serene. The pink contrasted with the orange and purple, the yellow of the sun mixed with it. It was like a wordless lullaby.

I leaned my head against Will's shoulder, and spoke in whisper," Will? Do you really think that we won't ever see each other again after we leave?"

Will shifted a little so that I was sort of leaning on him, and he answered in the same soft voice, "I don't really know, the world is pretty small."

I raised my head a little to look at him. His curly brown hair, taking on the just-woke-up hair style, some covering his never-endless deep blue eyes. His face, as if carved by the Gods themselves. He was really handsome.

How did I, Plain-Jane Ellie Harrison, end up on a beach, looking at the sunset with Will Wagner? It was as if I was in a dream. Suddenly, I was staring into those beautiful blue eyes. He stared at me just as heatedly.

It was as if by just looking into each other's eyes, we were able to communicate without words. It was just eye contact, saying that we both knew we wanted to be with the other. Slowly our faces were inching closer and closer.

When our lips finally connected, you could literally see the fireworks light up the now black sky. Shooting stars whizzing back and forth. It was amazing. His soft lips maneuvered expertly over mine. His body now shifted so he was facing me. One of his hands was wrapped around my waist, and the other half on my neck and face, his thumb softly caressing my cheek.

My arms were draped over his shoulders, hands tousling his soft hair. This was the most amazing kiss ever.

It was our first kiss together, so I didn't want to go any farther than lips, and he understood that. When we stopped because of lack of oxygen, we just stared into each other's eyes again.

I leaned against him once more and just lay there, eyes closed in contentment. He moved so that he was behind me, and I was sitting between his legs, so that my back was leaning on his front. I felt like I could fly, seriously. We were in the most clichéd position ever. But I didn't care.

Then, my stupid phone had to ring and ruin the moment. I groaned, and Will chuckled, and I felt the deep rumble on his chest. I reluctantly stood up to get my phone out the back pocket of my jeans. Will just sat there staring at me.

"Hello?" I said.

**A few minutes later**

"Will...I need to get to an airport...NOW." I said hurriedly. Then I started running towards the car.

"Elle? Are you alright? Who was that?" Now Will was running beside me. I didn't answer. I couldn't even think, much less form a sentence right now.

When we reached the car, everyone was there waiting, looking impatient.

Lana was the first to speak up, "Finally! Where were you two? We have been waiting here for an hour! An-" She stopped short. She saw that my eyes were glassy. I was trying to hold in the tears that were about to burst out of my eyes. "Ellie? What's wrong, what happened? Did Will do something?" She looked at him angrily. Will just stepped back and held up his hands in defense.

"I-It wasn't Will. My M-Mom called. She said th-that my bro-brother is in Mercy Hospital. It was a c-c-c-car accident." I choked on the last few words, and I finally broke down sobbing. I don't really remember anything else. I blacked out.

All I remember is everyone hustling to get into the car, Will speeding back to camp, and, somehow, everyone; Will, Grier, Lana, Mike, and Cammie were at the hospital in Maine that my brother was in. I don't know how, and I really don't care. I needed all the people I cared about most around me.

And I was praying to God that Geoff was okay. He was my big brother, and I needed him. He was supposed to be all protective of me when I get a boyfriend and annoy me to no end, and we were suppose to be each other's support system.

He can't die on me now, he just can't…

* * *

**BANG! didn't expect that did ya? I wanted to mention Jeoff, i don't hate him if that's what you are thinking right now, i just needed a twist, and this will lead ya into the sequel.**

**Mercy Hospital is a real hospital too, i think, i looked it up. It's in Maine, the hospital Jeoff was checked into.**

** THANK YOU ALL FOR READING!**

**Tune in for the sequel.**

**coming soon the FanFiction nearest you.**

**Bye!**

** 3  
**


	12. Author's Note

…

…….

………..

**I. AM. ****SO.****SO.****SO.**** SO.SO. SORRY!!!!!!!** This isn't another chapter….._cowers in fear of flying veggies!_ I swear, I didn't mean to be gone for sooooo long. It was a total accident

I promised a sequel, and then I disappear for a long time. And I have no excuse. In all honesty, I wasn't at all happy with Camp Equals Craziness. I wanted to revise the whole thing. But then, my retard of a computer decided to get a virus, and then all of my files were gone! So, I couldn't even go on the damn thing to figure out how to get my files back, much less revise the story. So, I decided that I won't revise it. For now anyways, I'll probably get to working on it after the sequel. That doesn't make any sense at all, but that is what I have decided.

Anyways, I am terribly sorry…again. I say sorry a lot. But, the good news, I got a laptop!!!!I don't really remember if I said that already, but yes. I now have free reign on when and where I get to use the computer! And I don't have to fight my stupid brother for it.

About the sequel, there is going to be one. I guarantee it. I just won't post it for another week or so.

I'm going to make a few changes to my file on ff. Just going to change my penname and a few other things too. Nothing major, then I'm going to work on the sequel some more.

New penname: fish.in.a.bowl or sushi (depends which one I like more, I haven't really decided)

-

I also wanted to thank my reviewers. Even though the story was over, and I have been gone for some time, I was surprised to see that I still got reviews! So thanks guys! I really appreciate it, and I am truly sorry for being gone for sooo long.

3


End file.
